


Waiting for the world to change

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>От переводчика: Фик в форме десяти драбблов. В оригинале в каждом из них по сто слов.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Waiting for the world to change

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waiting for the world to change](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7320) by Dune. 



> От переводчика: Фик в форме десяти драбблов. В оригинале в каждом из них по сто слов.

__

  
И поиски кончатся там,  
Где начали их; оглянемся,  
Как будто здесь мы впервые.  
(Т. Элиот в переводе С. Степанова)

_ Тогда _

Друиды спрашивают, не бог ли он, когда приходят и видят монстров, застывших среди камней Стоунхенджа.  
\- Я всего лишь пластмасса, - отвечает он, пожимая плечами, и тотчас начинает жалеть об этом. Бога объяснить было бы легче.  
\- Тогда мы доверимся Пластмассе, - говорят друиды, внимательно глядя на него. - Ты охраняешь это место, а мы будем охранять тебя, Одинокий Центурион.  
Их скоро не будет, если он верно помнит историю, но ему не помешают и временные союзники, чтобы хранить Эйми в безопасности. Он садится под беззвездным небом и ждет, наблюдая, как мимо проходят людские жизни. Его легенда остается. Он учится приспосабливаться, учится ждать. 

 

_Сейчас_

Он теперь часто разговаривает во сне на странных языках. Эйми может только предположить, что это – древние языки. Временами он говорит на латыни, но она не узнает ни одного знакомого слова. Тогда она записывает некоторые на бумагу и показывает ее Доктору, тот грустно улыбается, а потом прыгает обратно к консоли, бормоча что-то о Космическом Вегасе и рулетке.  
Но Эйми знает, что значит эта улыбка. Рори был сломан, также как и само время, а теперь он вновь целый. Она не любит углубляться в воспоминания о другой жизни и в сны, что они навевают. Он провел 2000 лет, охраняя ящик. Сны _о чем_ ему могут сниться?

 

_Тогда_

Он наблюдает, как Британия медленно меняется год за годом. Если бы он только слушал своих учителей немного внимательней – его знания истории в лучшем случае отрывочны, и сложно держать Пандорику в безопасности, опираясь лишь на те новости, что приносят ему друиды.  
Отсутствием сна ночь всякий раз напоминает ему о том, что он – подделка. Он смотрит в небо и скучает по звездам. Эйми всегда любила звездные ночи, он помнит это, и его сердце (тоже видимо сделанное из пластмассы), болезненно сжимается.

Друиды наблюдают за ним, и по миру распространяются истории о волшебном ларце, в котором содержится нечто очень важное. Надежда. И любовь.

 

_ Сейчас _

Он полюбил растения, она обнаруживает это однажды ночью, когда следует за ним в оранжерею ТАРДИС, его частая бессонница тревожит ее также сильно, как и его. На потолке вспыхивают очень яркие звезды, окутывая Рори мягким светом, пока он бредет по искусственному лесу. ТАРДИС понимает и Эйми благодарна ей за это.  
Его руки нежно, любяще скользят по стволу дуба, возможно такого же старого, каким он чувствует и себя. Он тихо напевает что-то, мелодию, знакомую ей по черно-белым фильмам, которые она смотрела вместе с мамой.

Молча плача, она уходит, оставляя его среди деревьев.

 

_ Другое тогда _

Рори - тихий ребенок, говорят его учителя. Умный, да, но он мог бы добиться большего, если бы не был так увлечен Эйми Понд. Слишком часто он попадает в неприятности из-за нее. Конечно он всегда берет всю вину на себя. Вот только вчера ему подбили глаз, потому что три мальчика постарше обижали Эйми. Худой маленький Рори сражался с ними словно солдат, охраняющий сокровище. Рори не чувствует ссадин и синяков, пока Эйми улыбается ему.

Но рано или поздно, ему придется начать жить для себя. Он не может защищать Эйми всю свою жизнь.

 

_ Сейчас _

В Британском музее она окончательно понимает, что именно не так с Рори. Это должен был быть день отдыха, но она чувствует, как он напряжен. Он шутливо препирается с Доктором, обсуждая древнюю плиту. В итоге они сходятся на том, что толкование археологов полностью ошибочно.  
Они оба могут рассказать какую-то историю о любом экспонате Музея.  
Он так похож на Доктора сейчас. И она не уверена, что ей это нравится. Она хочет, чтобы он был _Рори_.

\- Помоги ему, - просит она, когда они с Доктором наблюдают за тем, как Рори с виноватым и мрачным видом направляется в сторону Зала Древней Британии. 

 

_Тогда_

Он узнает так много на своем пути сквозь историю, и он очень бы хотел иметь возможность поделиться этим с Эйми. Иногда он так и делает, потому что разговаривать с Пандорикой лучше, чем сходить с ума. История движется вперед, некоторые ее части ему знакомы, некоторые кажутся инородными. Бесконечная прогрессия войны и отчаянья, с тонкими вплетениями надежды и мира, все повторяется ad infinitum*.  
Он скрывается всякий раз, когда к нему приходят паломники за советом. Это тревожит его. Как и звезды, он лишь пережиток сжимающейся вселенной. Он считает, что с его стороны только честно оставаться в области сказок. 

_ Сейчас _

\- Я встретил одного человека в 1941 году, – начинает свой рассказ Рори, когда его бессонница перевешивает вероятность выставить себя дураком перед Доктором (снова). – Он знал тебя… и он сказал, что не может умереть. – Если бы Рори не ждал этого, он мог бы не заметить, как Доктор вздрагивает при этих словах. – Он сказал, что ты помог ему, когда его сны стали слишком плохими. – Доктор заметно расслабляется и Рори задается вопросом, не ждал ли Доктор ненависти, вместо просьбы о помощи. Рори чувствует себя слишком старым для ненависти.

Доктор протягивает руки к его лицу и Рораникус закрывает глаза, желая, чтобы вселенная вновь обрела смысл.

 

_Позже/Раньше_

\- Я говорила тебе, что люблю тебя? – Эйми смеется, хватает Рори за руку и тянет его за собой вниз по улице мимо озадаченных прохожих. Рори не замечает их, он находится в своем личном замкнутом пространстве счастья. Он пытается зафиксировать этот момент, запомнить каждую деталь этого совершенного места во времени. Скоро это мгновенье пройдет вновь, и он хочет получить яркую четкую картинку в своей голове, чтобы потом держать ее ближе к сердцу и смотреть на нее, когда снова наступит тьма. Он спотыкается и почти теряет баланс, но рука Эйми удерживает его от падения, ее смех – центр его вселенной. 

 

_ Тогда. Сейчас. Всегда. _

Когда он просыпается, он чувствует себя странно посвежевшим, он рад своему сну без сновидений, такому новому и такому знакомому. Доктор сдержал свое обещание; воспоминания центуриона все еще с ним, но жизнь в Лидворде кажется намного более ясной. Он считает до десяти на латыни, чтобы успокоиться. Сейчас он снова может быть просто Рори.  
\- Куда ты хочешь сегодня пойти? – спрашивает Эйми, гладя его по щеке, ее глаза еще совсем сонные, но такие красивые.  
\- На пляж? – предлагает он. Ему хочется чего-то нормального. – Ну, только если ты хочешь, - добавляет он, проклиная себя за свою неуверенность.

 

\--- 

 

Время движется медленно, Рори знает это, но оно движется.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
*ad infinitum (лат.) - до бесконечности, без конца


End file.
